jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kajasecticus Sinistrus
Kajasecticus Sinistrus was once a powerful Jedi Knight who helped with the forging of the Jedi Order. Throughout his early life and history he has seen his fair share of bouts with the Sith. They show themselves this day with his power as a member of the Sith Ranks. Biography The Birth of a Legacy Early Years Born in the year A Child's Plight Kaja held his siblings closer to heart than anyone could have imagined. For a time he never left their side in a blatant effort to protect them from harm. He would never eat or sleep for days on end nor would he allow even allow medical personnel to take them away for care of their illnesses or wounds. It was clear that beyond the eyes of the tortured child there was an innocent lonely soul ravenous for love and care. When he reached the age fifteen Kaja left his home world with his siblings in a feeble attempt to rid them, caring nothing for himself even still, of the horrid turmoils he had been forced to experience. This brought him to the planet Coruscant a still growing world where his destiny would begin to unfold. Old Jedi Order When Kaja was about twenty years old Kaja taken in by a group of stragglers fighting against the Sith Empire known as the Jedi. With his assistance the Old Jedi Order was born. It was not long after this that his obsession with eternal life took root. When he was twenty-seven years old Kaja sealed himself and his siblings into cryogenic capsules for an undetermined time setting. Old Republic Era and Darth Revan When Kaja awoke from his slumber he was weakened by the extended time. He spent almost a year trying to regain his strength not of mind but of body. He progressed to study the arts of the saber. It was in this time that he forged his first lightsaber under the supervision of Jedi Knight Atris. For months on end he practiced and mastered many different forms of combat becoming nearly unmatched. As another year passed a threat arose in the galaxy known as Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion. They were a part of the Sith Triumvirate. At the same time Kaja learned of the man name Revan and his conflicts with the Dark Side of the Force. This fascinated Kaja and when he finally met Revan in person he could not even muster the words to describe his amazement at Revan's mastery of the Force. Though they only knew each other for a short time Revan and Kaja became close friends. Kaja could sense a deep seated power within Revan that only he and Bastilla Shaan could see. Though he knew it would come to be a threat he went on missions with Revan to learn about his time as a Jedi. Kaja shaped his view on the Jedi during this time. What Revan told Kaja about the Jedi came as a shock to him. Kaja did not once want to believe that the Jedi could be so manipulative and controlling. However in the end it became clear that Revan had no intention of staying with the Jedi and short after their last meeting Kaja watched as Bastilla and Revan both fell to the dark. Kaja had made a true friend in that short time. In his last moments before declining to his cryo pod Kaja replicated Revan's armor embedding his memories of Revan in the plates so that he would never forget the time that he had spent with him and disappeared again into Cryostasis. Darth Bane and the Rule of Two Kaja was abruptly re awoken when another event in history stirred his mind. When he emerged from his slumber he found that the Sith had become unbelievably powerful. However Kaja learned of a plot that was hidden from many. He learned of the plot being held by Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah which he called the Rule of Two. Kaja swiftly within the year that he was awake to discover all that he could about the occurrence. Little did he know he would discover the secrets behind the powerful and deadly weapon known as the Thought Bomb. Discovered Kaja battled for his life against many a Sith Warrior to return to his slumber in the safety of his Cryo pod. Again Kaja slept... The New Republic Re awoken once again Kaja found himself amongst some of the names known well beyond words today. Kaja strove to learn all that he could during an expense of five years from the masters of the time. Though his plots to gain unparalleled knowledge were constantly under watch by the notable Qui-gon Jinn he still pushed to achieve his goals. He sought out the one known as Mace Windu to learn the style of combat created by him known as Vapaad. This would be the beginning of Kaja's fall to the dark side. As he trained with Mace Windu he felt his strength returning and his power growing. Mace grew to be wary of Kaja's growth and sought to try and control him. The last training session they shared was the one that shaped their bond as what felt like Master and Apprentice. Mace entered the training room and began as the Sith would call it "preaching" at and chastising Kaja on his sudden bursts of dark taint. Kaja merely shrugged these off and dismissed the thought. Little did he know that Mace Windu was right, he was falling... deeper and deeper into the abyss of his hate and rage. As Kaja returned to his slumber the threat that was Vader was just beginning to rear it's head in the shadow of Darth Sidious and his alter Ego Palpatine. The New Jedi Order and Kaja's Corruption Though Kaja did not know him well Kaja was well versed in the knowledge of Luke Skywalker and his new Jedi Order. It was an apprentice of Luke Skywalker that took two years to track him to the edges of the galaxy. Though Kaja would never learn his name the Jedi left his mark. In a battle of epic proportions Kaja fought for his life against the Jedi Master. In a desperate effort to protect himself against the powers overwhelming him Kaja dug deep into the reserves of the Dark Side, a fatal mistake. Kaja found a year later that his body was becoming consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. Kaja's Choice In another desperate effort to spare his soul from damnation in the folds of the Dark Side Kaja scrambled to the edges of the Galaxy to find the Holocron left by Nihilus. It took Kaja nearly a year to decipher the ramblings of the psychotic Sith but in the end he was able to bind his soul to the armor he had replicated from Darth Revan. In that moment Kaja felt himself become dangerously close to the power of the Dark Side. Though this was threatening it also granted Kaja a much better grasp and understanding of the Dark Side of the Force. Though there were other things Kaja wished to do he had no time to contemplate achieving them and again plunged into deep slumber no longer bound to the weakness of a frail human body. New Sith War When Kaja re-awoke he found himself burning for the essence of the living. This was the very thing that drove Nihilus to insanity and Kaja was not about to trade more than his body for his eternal existence. He spent years in Crygenic Stasis induced meditation contemplating ways to sustain his hunger which eventually taught him the Death Field. He awoke from Cryogenic Stasis on Korriban one hundred years prior to recent events. Following his awakening he traveled the galaxy in search of artifacts which drove him to Tatooine and there Kajasecticus found and slaughtered two Krayt Dragons. From these he derived his lightsaber. He still possesses one more pearl a brilliant white one. Only a few years later he traveled to Utapau where he was in search of the remaining evidence of the Confederate presence whether it still existed or not. The Zwinick Empire Once there he took to a long empty time of meditation. He was just recently re-discovered by Omega on Utapau. Newly awakened and finding his connection with the Dark Side stronger than ever Kajasecticus summons his sister and brother from the depths of space to wreak havoc upon the galaxy once again. Friends Darth Revan (Deceased), Mace Windu (Deceased), Foes Skywalker Lineage, New Jedi Order Family Xaldeus Sinistrus (Sister), Katiara Sinistrus (Brother), Kanadeus Sinistrus (Father), Tyravia Sinistrus (Mother) Personality and Traits Kajasecticus was always a reclusive and empty soul. Never once did he ever try to help another person. His goals were always taken at the exploit of other peoples lives. Today he embodies that very personage within his empty casing of soul bound armor. Over the years since Kaja met Revan and his body was lost to the powers of the Dark Side he has come to believe himself to be Revan Incarnate and Nihilus Embodied. Taking this to mind and straight to heart Kaja will not tolerate anyone who insults either. Powers and Abilities Kaja was an adapt in the areas of Force Insanity, Telekinesis and all it's forms, Force Lightning all it's forms, Torture by Chagrin, the Death Field, Force Stasis Field and other forms of Force induced stasis, Force Plague, Kinetite, Force Breach, Sith Alchemy and other things like Necromancy. Adept from his beginnings in Telekinesis and all it's forms as well as Lighting upon his turning, he had always taken an interest in field projection mechanics of the Force. He took to studying and training in each different technique to attain that mastery was a long and grueling process. Along the way he attained a particular skill with mental and physical degradation techniques. Kaja has chosen to adapt to the forms of Djem So, Juyo and Makashi. Behind The Scenes It is unknown exactly what happened to Kanadeus Sinistrus but it is believe that he fell at the hands of a powerful Skywalker while Kajasecticus stood by and basked in the new found throne of his heritage. Category:CharactersCategory:Humans Life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzivpXMQO0A Legacy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zCtulfmc_o Contemplation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAoWUkFawzc Mind Games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4asziLZNZM